Loud Kart 8 Deluxe
by SpongebobLoudFan239
Summary: The Louds enter Mario Kart 8 Deluxe after a accident. Now, They must beat races, solve puzzles and get out of the NINTENDO SWITCH!
1. Introduction

**HELLO EVERYONE, I AM A FAN OF THE LOUD HOUSE, SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS, MARIO, SONIC, AND MORE. THIS IS MY FIRST FAN-FICTION EVER MADE. THIS WILL BE UP TO 6 CHAPTERS LONG. NOW, PLEASE ENJOY THE FAN-FICTION CROSSOVER.**

**CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION**

Lincoln Loud was simply playing on his switch. He was playing none other than Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. He was about to beat a race, when a shadow came over him. He didn't mine it, know that it was his sisters. He just simply continued his own business. He beat the race first place and turn off the Switch. His sisters looked at him and Lincoln just walked up stairs. The Sisters were confused for a second.

Lori: Lincoln! Did you clogged the toilet, again?!

No answer was heard. This made Lori angry.

Lori: Lincoln! Answer me!

Lincoln: I didn't clogged the toilet! You know that it was Lola, cause her dress is wet!

The sisters looked down at Lola's dress, which was wet. Lola looked up at the sisters and giggled nervously. Meanwhile, Lincoln was playing the switch in his own room. He heard some arguing and fighting, but he didn't mind it. A knock came from his door.

Lincoln: It's Open.

Lisa opened the door.

Lisa: Lincoln, I need your help on my experiment. Well, I need a favor from you, more to say.

Lincoln: As long as I'm not the test dummy, sure.

Lisa: O.k. I need you to come into my room.

Lincoln went into Lisa's room to see that only a machine with one button was shown, saying "ON". Lincoln was very much a mix of nervous and confused. He decided not to say anything for the moment.

Lisa: This is my machine that's still in a work in progress. I need you to watch over the machine while I go get some parts for the machine.

Lincoln: I believe I can do that.

Lisa walked out the door and Closed It. Lincoln looked at the machine in curiosity. He walked over it and saw it was a portal. He saw a switch and a sign saying "Don't Touch". Lincoln decided not to touch it, as the sign said. A knock came from the door, and Lincoln forgot that the sisters needed their stuff back. Lincoln opened the door to see all his sisters, standing.

Lola: What are you doing in her?

Lincoln: Just watching over Lisa's Machine.

Lori: O.k? Anyways, We need you to, um…

The Machine starting buzzing and a big gust of wind blew all over the room, causing papers, documents, and more to be thrown. Everyone panicked and tried to run, but a portal sucked everyone in. As they passed through the portal, they all saw many things that looked weird, or infamous. As soon as they enter a white glow, everything faded. Lincoln woke up and as he opened his eyes, he saw that he was no longer in his house.

Lincoln: Oh No.

He was in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.

**Thanks for Reading! Another Chapter is in the works. The next chapter will show what happens to the Louds now that they are in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Also, Yes, Lisa is in the game as well, but, I am planning to show her on Chapter 3.**

**Also, I am making another video game crossover. It will be focusing on an online infamous game. And, Comment Down what you think the Louds should react too. As I am planning on making a fan-fiction called "The Louds React". **


	2. Into The Game

**HELLO EVERYONE! THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER TO LOUD KART 8 DELUXE! SO, LET'S GET THIS ON A ROLL! BUT, BEFORE YOU START READING, I WANT TO NOTE THAT A YOUTUBE CHANNEL IS IN DEVELOPMENT. IT WILL FOCUS ON MOVIE REVIEWS, FANFICTION READS, AND ANIMATION SHORTS. I ALSO WANT TO SAY THAT VIDEO REACTS ARE AVAILABLE FOR WE CAN MAKE A FANFICTION AND ANIMATION. ANYWAY, HERE YOU GO!**

**CHAPTER 2: INTO THE GAME**

Lincoln was awake and he was so surprised of what he was seeing. The sisters woke up and saw that they were in the game.

Lincoln: Oh, No. We're no longer in the loud house. We're in…

Everyone: Mario Kart 8!

Lori grab Lincoln by the shirt and looked at him very angry.

Lori: This is all your fault! Well, Lisa's persay, but you get my point!

Lincoln: Explain to me why this is all my fault!

Lori: You see…

Mario Kart pass as Lori yells at Lincoln on why it was his fault. An argument started, but the cars still passed. Mario, who is about to throw a red shell at yoshi. When, he saw the Louds. He stopped, but the red shell hit Yoshi anyway. Mario drove to the Louds.

Lincoln: I Didn't do anything! If I have done something. I may as well just go to Lisa and tell her! But, Oh! She isn't here!

Lori: I literally have no idea that you were as forgettable as Leni!

Mario: Umh, Hello.

The Louds turned to Mario, who was smiling. The argument stopped as soon as those words came out.

Mario: Are you-a-O.K?

Lynn: Are you, Mario?

Mario: Yeap. I'm-a-Mario.

Lana: Wow. You look very tall, well, for my age.

Mario: Ha, well, you look just like me. And she looks like Princess Peach.

Lola: Well, I am one anyways.

Mario: I bet you are. Anyways, Who are you guys?

Lincoln: I am Lincoln and these are my sisters. Lori,Leni,Luna,Luan,Lynn,Lucy,Lana,Lola,Lily. We have one more, but she isn't with us.

Mario: Well, What are you doing here?

Lincoln: We got stuck here and we need to get back.

Bowser drove fast past them, then backed up.

Bowser: Hey! Plumber Boy! Who are they?

Mario: Not your plans, King Bowser.

Bowser: Come on, Plumber Dummy. You need to finish the race.

Mario Rolled his eyes and simply got on his kart.

Mario: Hey Guys, Do you want to hop on?

Lincoln was about to say yes, but was pulled back by Lori.

Lori: We aren't getting on a plumbers Kart.

Lincoln: Well, If you want to be stranded here with them or no one, be my guess. But, Mario is a good guy.

The Sisters thought about it for a little bit. Then, Everyone decided to go into Mario's Mario Drives, The Sister burst out with questions to Mario.

Lola: Why did you get a terrible movie?

Leni: What's your real name?

Lucy: What are your darkest secrets?

Lynn: Do the mushrooms really make you older?

Mario simply didn't want to snap like anything. He just simply stayed quiet, and hoped that they would stay quiet.

Mario{Whisper}: I see how this boy fells now.

As they arrive to peach's castle, they finally stayed quiet. They Arrived and they were amazed!

Lori: Wow, I haven't seen Peach's castle so close up since Super Mario 64.

Lincoln: What?!

Lori: Nothing.

Mario: Come-a-on everyone, let's go see princess peach.

They all went inside Princess Peach's castle. It was beautiful, and of course, Peach was inside. And Toad.

Peach: Mario! Who are they?

Mario: My-a-Princess. These are the louds. They aren't from around here.

Peach: Oh, Nice. We should do something to celebrate. What should we do?

Lily: [Babbling]

Toad: The baby said we should have a race.

Lincoln: How did you ever guess what lily sayed?

Luan: I don't know, but his spots must know it all in all. Ha Ha!

Nobody laughs.

Leni: Anyways, Should we have a race?

Mario: Sure! Let's-a-go!

The Louds: Let's do It!

**Thanks For Reading! The Next Chapter will soon be worked on, I just need a break to work on the other Crossover, It is called "Loud House in Education and Learning". The Louds React is coming once I have enough requests to make the first reacting chapter and the Fanfiction.**


	3. The Race against Time

**I am making this crossover a 6 chapter series, and I want this chapter to focus on a race against races. Also, In case you're confused, this is Mario Kart 8 Deluxe! Not Mario Kart 8(WIIU). I released the other crossover as well, along on planning more crossovers. Anyways, here you go:**

Lincoln and his nine sisters were getting ready for the race. They (Except Lincoln) read the instructions, due to them not knowing the rules to the game.

Lincoln: SO, Now do you know how to do this.

Lori: Yeah.

Mario came to the room they were getting ready for.

Mario: Hey. I think I-a-found your sister.

Lisa can behind Mario.

Everyone: LISA!

They all hugged her. Mario was delighted to see them all together again.

Mario: I-a-found her while I was setting up the tracks. She seemed to tell me a lot more about what happened. I eventually told her that we were going to have a race, she decided to join in with us.

Lisa: I don't race. But, I have seen racing on Lincoln special Gaming Device.

Lincoln: I am glad to see you. Where were you?

Lisa: A place where apparently a Robot Boy and Yellow Creature with electricity powers fight against each other. I found you guys with a portal.

Lori: It sounds like you were in, Nevermind.

Latikus came in the room floating in his cloud.

Latiku: The race is about to start. Racers must report to the starting line.

Latiku went out of the room.

Mario: Ready?

The Louds: Yeah Ha!

Mario: Let's-A-GO!

The Racers are in Lightning Cup. In Tick-Tock Clock(Based on Mario 64's Stage and Mario Kart DS Course). Latiku floats down, looking for the flag. He finally takes it out and his traffic light sign. As the light started flashing and Latiku held his fingers for the seconds left before they start racing. They started picking up some speed.

Latiku: 3...2...1...GO!

The race had begun and everyone ran past Latiku. They all take a turn and they get increase speed. Lincoln passed Lola and was 1st Place. As he reached the clock, Bowser passed Lincoln. Bowser faced Lincoln.

Bowser: HA! You will never catch me!

Mario passed Bowser.

Mario: Hey-A-King Koppa. Might want to keep your eyes on the road.

Bowser: How COOOOMMMMEEE!

Bowser fell between the clock arrows, causing Latiku to lift him up. Meanwhile, Mario gets the item box. He gets a Fire Flower as his Power up. Lincoln, who is right behind him, gets 3 mushrooms. Lori and Lola pass Lincoln, making him 4th looks at the mushrooms he got. He crashes them with his hand, and his car past by Lori and Lola very fast. Lincoln catches up with Mario, who is right in front of him.

Lincoln: You Know I am catching up ON YOUR CAP!

Mario: Maybe Not!

Mario turns his kart left as the swing Medal was right in front of Lincoln. Lincoln crashed into the Medal, causing his sisters to twinshed at this. They decided to keep driving while Leni and Luna checked on him.

Luna: Dude, You O.K?

Lincoln: Yeah, I'm alright. Let's just continue this Race.

They all drove fast to catch up, meanwhile, The others were getting their own hang gliders and they drove past Clock parts. Lincoln, Luna, and Leni had gotten their Hang Gliders and bumped into a few. But, they luckily pasted Luigi, Wario, and Daisy. Along with Lynn, Lucy, Lana. Lincoln, who is now in 3th Place, see's he actually gotten a box when he slammed on the medal, and recently gotten another. He had a bomb, and Star. Lincoln threw the bomb to Lori, who was right in front of him. She caught it with her hands.

Lori: Dang It!

The Bomb Blew up on her, causing her to get dizzy and spin out. Allowing Lincoln to pa**Th**ss her. Making him 2nd Place. With Mario in first, Lincoln speeded up, but Mario uses a banana peel, and throws it back. Luckily, Lincoln dodges it. Lincoln uses his star and runs towards Mario. He hit him, causing Linciln to be in 1st. He gets on the dashboard and zooms towards Latiku, ending the race.

Latiku: Lincoln's The Winner!

Everyone else passed by in this order: Mario, Lori, Luna, Mario, Lana, Lola, Daisy, Wario, Donkey Kong, Leni, Lucy, Lynn, Bowser, Toad, Yoshi, Lisa, Shy Guy. Everyone got out of their karts.

Lisa: WOW, Never knew this would have it avenages.

Latiku came down from his cloud for an announcement.

Latiku: Attenchance Racers, The next race will be a battle race. The Louds against the Mario Crew.

The Louds and Mario Crew looks at each other.

All: IT'S ON!

**THANKS FOR READING! THIS TOOK ME A WHILE DUE TO ME WORKING ON A SPONGEBOB FANFIC AND WORKING ON A WORK IN PROGRESS LOUD HOUSE FANFICTION. THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T WE RELEASED UNTIL NEXT WEEK.**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**


	4. Battle Time With Splatoon Girl

**Hello Everyone! I am back with this new chapter of Loud Kart 8 Deluxe! I have been busy lately so I haven't gotten the time on fanfic. But, now I do and here we will be looking at a relationship with Bowser and Lori and How Mario and Lincoln team up in a battle mode! Here you go!**

Lincoln gets out of the Kart, with a bandage on his head(Read the last chapter in how). Luna and Leni carries him over to Peach's Castle, where everyone has been gather. Peach starts up the meeting.

Peach: All right Racers! We had a good race, with a minor injury. Sorry, Lincoln.

Lincoln: No problem.

Peach: Today, we have a brand new racer for our list of racers!

Everyone gasps.

Peach: Today, we have Meggy from Splatoon joining us today!

Meggy comes out of a shadow part of the castle, with her splatoon gun. 

Meggy: Hello Everyone! I am glad to join this game!

Everyone claps. However, Bowser doesn't clap due to the fact he is looking at Lori. Mario looks at bowser weirdly before deciding to not do anything.

Peach: Since Meggy is our new comer, she asked me for a Bomb-Bom Battle.

Lori: A What?

Peach: A Bomb-Bom Battle is where everyone throws bombs at each other.

The Louds then get a thought of them exploding. They get scared.

Peach: You don't have to participate if you don't want to.

Lincoln: Sure, we would like an explosion anyways.

Peach looks at Bowser, who is still looking at peach.

Peach: Bowser?

Bowser doesn't respond due to his mind thinking of him and Lori as Can't Help falling in love plays.

Peach: BOWSER!

Bowser stops daydreaming.

Bowser: Yes?

Peach: You O.k.?

Bowser: Yes.

Peach: O.k. It's settled! We will have the battle in 5!

Everyone leaves, while Mario and Lincoln stay behind. Mario walks over to Lincoln.

Mario: Hey, uh Lincoln?

Lincoln: Yeah?

Mario: Do you think Bowser is in love with your sister, Lori?

Lincoln: Maybe.

Mario: Well, shouldn't we do something?

Lincoln: Lori doesn't like those who love her, more like the one she loves.

Mario: That makes no sense at all.

Lincoln: You'll learn.

Everyone got onto the karts with balloons attached to them. Lincoln gets in the kart and noticed a button on his.

Lincoln: What is this for?

Lincoln presses it and it pops open an airbag. Lincoln lands on the road, luckily, he didn't get hurt.

Lincoln: Oh, that's what it's for…

The racers start at random spots. Latikus comes down with the flag.

Latikus: Ugh, I hate my job. Alright, 3, 2, 1 and Go!

Everyone starts Battling. Luna grabs a mystery box and she gets a shell. She looks back to see Luigi behind her.

Luna: All right, now, how do I throw this behind me?

Luna presses a button and the shell goes forwards. I falls of an edge and hits Bowser.

Bowser: Hey! Come down here for i can crash your little head!

Luna: Oh, No.

Luna looks around, before spotting Luan, with a bullet bill. Luan also smiles in a very creepy manor.

Luna: Oh, this is not good.

Luan throws the bullet bill and it throws Luna onto a wall. She scratches her head, feeling like she survived falling into the void of earth. She looks at her balloons, seeing that she only has 1 balloon left.

Luna: How do I have only 1 balloon?

Meanwhile, Lana and Lola are trying to knock each other of an edge.

Lana: Come On! Fall over!

Lola: Yeah, like I am going to do that!

Lynn pushes both of them off the edge. She starts sweating cause Meg(Splatoon girl) is about to throw a blue shell. Again, meanwhile, Leni is looking for something to use(even tho there is an item box in front of her.) She doesn't realise that Mario is behind a wall behind her.

Mario: All righty, let's-a-do this.

Mario throws a squid. Leni continues to look around, before finally spotting the item box.

Leni: Ohh, a blocky, thing? I have no idea.

Leni ducks as squid goes towards her. It lands on Luan's face, while she is being chased by Lisa.

Luan: Gahh! I got Squid-A-Fied! Ha Ha! Get it? If I could see anything.

Luan was about to fall down an edge, but jumps from a spring. Easter Egg: Sonic grabs the spring and dashes out of the scene. Latikus comes down onto the scene.

Latikus: Races! 30 more seconds!

Everyone, Except Luna cause she got billed starts fighting each other. Lincoln just sits in a corner, drinking a mushroom milkshake, resting for a while. Lori looks up from a corner with a mushroom.

Lori: Time to get stomped.

Lori zooms in and stomps Lincoln on the head.

Lincoln: Ughh, Ow. That kinda hurt.

Lori: Ha, Well, that's how the game goes!

Lincoln looks around to see a ? Block. He grabs it and he gets a blue shell.

Lincoln: Oh, this is the most powerful item in the game. Hmm…

Lincoln looks around. Lincoln chuckles as he throws the shell. With Luigi down cause if a green shell, Leni down cause she gave up, and Peach and Lynn down from Splatoon girl. The remaining racers starts battling each other out, The Blue shell hovers around them all.

Mario: What the? Oh, Mama-Mia.

Lori: Dang It.

The blue shell explodes, causing all their balloons to be knocked out.

Luan: Welp. Lincoln won by being Blue! Ha, get it?

No One laughs.

Luan: Wow, even the game mechanics need some Funnycahnics. Ha! Ha! 

Everyone gets back on Peach's castle. Lincoln gets out of his go-kart, alittle injured, Leni can tell cause he has the sticks things.

Leni: You O.K? Linky.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Lori: Wow, you are kinda strong, king Bowser.

Lincoln and Luan, along with the others in the background look over to see Bowser and Lori chating.

Bowser: Ha, Yeah. Haey, you maybe want to race sometime

Lori: I would Love that.

Everyone else: WHAT?!

**Hey Everyone, sorry about the very long delay. I have been busy with middle school and stuff, like Amino( Code name: Joy Toon on the Sonic, Mario Cartoon aminos.) I am making a few more Loud House fanfic like a comfort one, a monster one, a crossover with Spongebob and more. Anyways, guys, see you later.**


End file.
